


Together at Last--The Rum/Belle Wedding.

by Rioghna



Series: Holidays and other firsts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, hints of Swan/Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wedding of Rumplestiltskin and Belle.  Because this is part of my family series, all stories take place before the second half of series 3.  No new curse, Baelfire is still alive and always will be in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The waiting

Together at Last

The day dawned bright and beautiful in Storybrooke, Maine, especially for a day in February, but it was a special day. Rumplestiltskin, or Mr. Richard Gold to the outside world, was up exceptionally early for a Saturday morning, but there was nothing normal about this Saturday morning. On a normal Saturday, he woke slightly later than normal, had a leisurely tea and breakfast with his beloved, and then the two of them went into town, him to his shop, her to her library. It did not include having a houseful of people. In all honestly, there weren't that many people, but considering the usual number, more than two was a lot. Already there was tea and coffee in the kitchen, two delivery men setting out flowers in the back garden, and who knew how many other people in and out of the house. Gold was in his study, trying to stay calm. It had been well over three hundred years, and after all that time, he was getting married to the woman he loved. 

"Alright, Papa, you need anything?" his son Baelfire asked as he came into the room. 

"Fine son, fine," he said distractedly. He was trying not to pace, but it was hard. He hated leaving anything to chance, but due to some ridiculous customs of this new world (and the fact that he made people nervous), it was thought best that he wait in his study. One of the many things he hated about the new world was the way the people of Storybrooke had tried to combine the traditions of both worlds, at least one of which was not seeing the bride before the wedding. He had walked Milah to the visiting cleric on the morning of their wedding so very long ago. Here, he was stuck in his own house, while Belle's father arranged the flowers and Snow White made sure that all the last minute details got handled. 

It was to be a small, private ceremony with just the family, though he suddenly had more of that than he ever had in his life. Baelfire would stand up with him, while, in the deference to keeping it only family, Belle had chosen Emma, who was both a friend and Bae's fiancee, to stand by her. It made it easier, her not having to chose among the many friends she had made in town. 

It was due to custom that he had woken up alone in his bed, if not his house, while his lady was on the other side of town. Gold felt himself far too old (and with too few friends, though he had more now than he even had done as well) to indulge in a bachelor party, and Belle wasn't much for that sort of thing. Instead, he had taken his son, Maurice, Charming, and Henry out to dinner while Belle and her friends had a pre wedding 'beauty night' at Emma's, not that he thought anything could make his Belle any more beautiful, but she deserved her fun. She certainly couldn't go out and indulge in the more usual sorts of things, not pregnant anyway. In fact, that had been the impetus to having his son and grandson stay with him.

"Grandpa, they are going to be doing...girl things," the boy had told him in that puzzled way of teen aged boys who still weren't quite sure what girls were all about. After dinner, Bae had taken them all across to Granny's, where he bought them all drinks (hot chocolate for Henry) and much to his surprise, he had ended up enjoying himself, having drinks bought for him by not only Leroy, which didn't surprise him, but by Archie, Marco, and Granny herself. Even Killian Jones had bought a round, declaring that they had buried the hatchet without it being in anyone's skull and it was only right. He didn't like having the man there, (or anywhere else, for that matter), but he and Bae had history, and mostly the man was a mild annoyance these days. 

He had been even more surprised when he had woken up, after a breakfast that his son and grandson had made ("You've got to eat Papa; it's a big day," his son had said to him as he tried to manage the eggs and toast), when the Blue Fairy herself knocked on his door.

"I know that we have had our differences," she said, looking as uncomfortable as he felt. "But it is tradition, and I thought I had best come myself." She offered blessings on his house and his wedding, carefully so as not to mix their magics, which didn't blend well, ever. It was mostly lip service; his magic was more than a match for any bad luck or curses that could be placed, but still, it was the thought that counted. They would never be friends, but Belle would appreciate that the tradition had been honoured, and Henry got to see the Blue Fairy in her fairy form, which he had only seen in his book. For those things alone he would allow it (after carefully double checking her magic).

Now, there was nothing to do but wait, and pray that Charming didn't show up to give him a 'pep talk'. Gold told himself he wasn't going to pace, but being stuck in his study was starting to wear on his nerves and Bae had run out of conversation to distract him when Henry popped into the room.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here," Henry said, just as Charming followed him in and Gold braced himself. He tried not to roll his eyes at the thought of the imminent talk from Charming. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would run out of time.

"Hey David," Bae said, stepping forward. "Let's go double check everything." He swept the man out with him, giving his father a wink as he left. Rumplestiltskin made a note that he owed his son one. Of course, Bae was the one that was marrying his daughter, where all he shared with him was a grandson. His son should get used to dealing with him as soon as possible. Henry slipped out with them to keep watch, only to return in moments.

"They are here, Grandpa. Belle looks beautiful," Henry said with a smile. 

"She is always beautiful," he told the boy.

"Yes but she's more beautiful than ever." 

"Just five minutes, Papa," Bae said, as he stepped back in checking his watch. "Maurice says the garden is ready, too." Belle had allowed him a little bit of magic for this, just enough to make sure that the garden looked good, and her father had done flowers. The only guests outside of the immediate family were Eve, Maurice's lady, and Regina, because she was Henry's other mother (and she had made him a promise to be prepared to cover any magical mishaps that might try to interfere with this wedding). Storybrooke would not get its spectacle, but in exchange, there would be a reception held afterwards at Granny's for the friends of Belle's (and his own, he supposed,) that would make up for at least some of that. Soon enough, he could whisk his beautiful bride away for their own celebration, a honeymoon. He had offered her any place in the world, but all she wanted was the two of them. They had decided on retreating to the cabin for two weeks, leaving the shop in Bae's capable hands, and the library to Belle's assistant. 

"Are you ready?" his son asked, as Gold stood and straightened the cuffs on his charcoal grey tuxedo. His ascot and waistcoat were Belle's favourite shade of blue, and he had lent his own gold thread to embroider the vests. Bae matched him, as did Henry, for all that his only actual part was to walk his mother down the aisle.

"I've been ready for this ever since I came back. There is nothing more I could ask for." He didn't know what Belle saw in him, probably never would. He was not a young man, and he had never thought himself handsome, but he had finally admitted that it didn't matter what he saw, only what Belle did. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for his mistakes, and trying to live up to her faith in him. Her's and his son's, and now his grandson's. His world, once so small, was now so much larger than he ever dreamed. Soon enough there would be a new life, a child of True Love. How could he possibly ask for more? "Bae...I..." he started, wanting to tell his son how much this meant to him, how much having him stand by him meant after all his past mistakes, but the boy, now a man, just reached out and hugged him.

"I know, Papa. Now, let's get you married. I am looking forward to seeing my new mother." They all laughed. Only in Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my take on this, originally sorted before the actual wedding. Read, comment, etc. Please, keep the muse happy. I'm working on the reception now.


	2. Tying the knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

They went through the house quickly, after Henry gave the all clear, and made their way to the back garden. Snow White and Prince Charming were already there, dressed in their best combination of new and old world finery. It was the two of them that were going to handle the ceremony, Charming as a knight and King of the Realm for the old world, and Snow White, as Co-Mayor for this one. It seemed the best solution. Regina was already in the garden, and his former student looked at him and gave him an actual smile as he walked into what seemed to be a small oasis of Roses and Lilies, Belle's favourite flowers. Maurice had really outdone himself for his daughter, and Gold could feel a tear that he didn't know he was capable of forming in one eye before he blinked it away as he carefully tried not to disarrange the carpet of rose petals that led to the center of the garden. Eve, Maurice's lady, was already there as well. Just the central players left then, he thought. Behind Snow and Charming, a small table had replaced the bench that usually rested there with three candle and the marriage contract, along with the papers for this world to be signed and a goblet for them to drink from, (gold of course, a gift from King Midas of all people). 

That had been another surprise, the wedding presents that had started to show up. With no guests to the actual ceremony and half the town invited to the reception (or so it seemed to him), there was no expectation of wedding presents, and he hardly needed anything. But some people had felt the need, and Belle said it would be rude to return them. Midas had sent the goblet with a note that considering what he had done, it was only fair that he do something to contribute to Rumplestiltskin's happiness. Personally he thought the deal he had made with the king all those years ago, to turn Abigail back into a girl, and creating the gauntlet had been adequate compensation. He hadn't given the King his curse, so he couldn't reverse it, but at least he had mitigated it some, allow him to live a mostly normal life. He had appreciated the gesture. Actually Midas was one of the few nobles he respected, though he wouldn't admit it. 

Those thoughts occupied him long enough to get himself into his place before Charming and Snow, trying desperately to stay calm. He wasn't nervous per se; he knew this was what he wanted. In fact he had never wanted anything else in his life more. Still, a lifetime of expecting things to go wrong made him cautious. 

"You ready for this?" Charming asked. 

"You are the second person to ask me that today," he said, mildly. "And I will say again, yes I am."

"You look very handsome," Snow White said, though he was certain she was only being kind, and was about to say so, when his son tugged his sleeve just once. He turned. Emma was standing just at the foot of the back porch steps in a dress the colour of wine that, had he been less distracted, he probably would have found beautiful; certainly his son was stricken. Henry walked his mother down, a big grin on his face at having something constructive to do. His grandson looked so like Bae when he did that, Gold thought briefly before all other thoughts fled. 

Her gown was not white. White was a tradition of this world, and as she herself had said, half the town knew she was pregnant, so not exactly appropriate. Instead the gown was blue, her favourite colour and one he favoured, as it brought out those beautiful eyes he so loved, and edged in gold lace. The same gold lace formed a veil covering her brunette curls, but not her face. That was one of the stranger customs of this world and one he had made very clear he was not interested in when she read it to him from her book of wedding customs. "Why on earth would someone want to pledge their life to someone they cannot even see?" he'd asked her at the time. At this exact moment he was reconsidering, wondering if perhaps it wasn't so that the groom was still able to speak when the time came.

"Wow," was his son's only comment, and he hardily agreed with the sentiment. Maurice looked proud as he slowly and very carefully (Belle came by her clumsiness naturally, surely the only trait she had got from the portly man) and began to walk her towards them. He only had enough thought left to notice that her bouquet was made up of gold roses and rosemary, an herb long associated with remembrance, before he was overwhelmed. 

Before he knew it, Maurice was putting Belle's hand in his, and shaking hands with the sorcerer who was now going to be his son in law, and the ceremony began. "We are here today to celebrate love. Not just any love, but True Love, the kind of love that can cross any boundary, break any curse. If ever there were two people who exemplified that magic, it is the two of you. Belle?"

"Rumplestiltskin, before I came to you, I dreamed of adventures and bravery. Little did I know that the biggest adventure of my life was falling in love with you. Despite all that we have been through, the separations, the misunderstandings, we have always come back together, stronger. I love you as you are, and as you were, your light and even your darkness. We are neither one of us perfect; the important thing is learning to love even the flaws, and I will keep doing that until the end of my days."

The old Sorcerer stood in awe. For all that he had always been a man of words, for the first time they almost failed him. "Belle, you are and always have been the light in my long and very lonely night, my strength, and my love. You once promised me forever, and now, I promise you, that as long as I live, my heart is yours." The words were simple, but they were all he felt the need to say. 

Charming was grinning at the two of them as he took the candles from Snow and handed them to one another. "Two candles represent your two separate lives, two hearts that are now one," he said. Allowing just a little bit of magic, Rumplestiltskin lit both of their candles, before they stood together to light to one central candle, which he was pretty certain had been another gift from someone; certainly he didn't remember owning it. 

Snow stepped forward then, leading them through the exchange vows. When Belle said "I will," he let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding, so relieved and amazed that he almost missed his own line. Then they exchanged rings, both of his making. Belle had not resisted, only asked to help with the design, which he allowed without even a word. Men didn't wear wedding rings in their world, but it was one tradition he was more than happy to honour, to show before all the world that he belonged to her, and she to him. Finally they drank from the chalice together, a red wine that made Rumplestiltskin make a note never to allow the Prince to bring wine to any event that he was forced to attend, ever. They had asked the doctor about the small amount of wine and the baby, it's father being the over protective type, but the woman had laughed at them, saying a couple of sips of ceremonial wine never hurt anyone. As he bent for Belle holding the Chalice for him to drink, he wasn't so very certain. He took it from her, and very carefully let her finish it and the ceremony was ended. "You may kiss the bride," Snow White said, and he did. It felt like waking from a long nightmare into a dream; Belle was his. 

"You did great, Papa," his son whispered to him as he clapped him on the back, and he and Belle finished by signing their names to the papers that joined them in law, as they had already been joined in custom. He wasn't completely certain, but he thought he saw a tear in Regina's eye as his former apprentice smiled at them. He had finally done it, after what seemed like a lifetime, he had finally come home to Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this before and are wondering, I was editing in preparation for writing the reception part and ended up making some changes. Please enjoy, read (or reread if you like) comment etc. I promise the next update will be the real new stuff.


	3. A Warm Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception at Granny's

Moments later, they were gathered before the salmon coloured house. Dove was waiting by the big black Cadillac, in a formal black suit that he knew for a fact the man had bought for the occasion and trying to keep the smile of his broad, plain face. The tall man carefully opened the door and held out his hand to help Belle inside. There was a twinkle in his eye that could not be disguised though, and as Rumplestiltskin knew that Dove had always been fond of Belle, it bothered him not at all. He shook hands formally with his employer before Rumple climbed in to join his new wife. 

As he looked at his bride smiling happily beside him, Rumplestiltskin was suddenly grateful that he had given in and allowed his trusted employee to drive them down to the reception rather than insisting on doing it himself. As beautiful as she looked, there was a good chance of him becoming too distracted to be safe even on the relatively empty streets of Storybrooke. Even more empty than usual actually, since in all likelihood all of the guests would already be at Granny's. The formidable old wolf had said she would attend to the decorations and the food, intimating that he had other things he ought to be turning his mind to. As much as he wanted to worry about it, the last couple of weeks had been full of enough difficulties and he hadn't had it in him to worry about it too much. 

Things had been quiet in Storybrooke, or quieter at least. Considering all that could have happened, he took it as a good sign. Of course that hadn't stopped him from asking Regina to keep an extra eye out, just in case. It would have hardly done for him to get dragged away from his own wedding if some magical catastrophe came down on them, and while he was no longer as feared or loathed as he once had been, he doubted that anyone would risk his wrath by changing that. It had been slightly over a month since his son had gotten his hands on a magical item that had turned him into a teenager, and only slightly longer than that since Regina had been the recipient of a rather nasty magical artifact. Still, he only hoped that their good fortune held out a little longer. It didn't mean he wasn't going to spend the magic to check any and all gifts that they received before Belle touched them. 

Rumplestiltskin was surprised then when they pulled up to Granny's to find that the outside deck had been draped in ribbons of gold and blue, with flowers. There were some of the big gas outdoor heaters placed around. There was a sign posted to the outside of the railing declaring that it was 'Closed for Private Party' which considering who all was coming, seemed unnecessary. Half of the town seem to be standing on the deck or inside the door of the restaurant, with Granny herself standing in the doorway with Ruby. 

Dove handed them out of the car with a broad smile, and they made their way onto the deck to a round of applause. Even if it was just for Belle, it didn't matter to him. Somehow he had become a part of this strange little town, and he wasn't entirely unhappy about that. He surveyed the people standing on the deck. Besides Granny Lucas and Ruby, there were Leroy and Astrid, the dwarf and the former fairy that were the town other odd couple. Tinkerbell, the fairy that had helped them in Neverland was there as well, the only other fairy that he found marginally acceptable, possibly because like Astrid, she had turned her back on the strictures of the sisterhood, and now lived as a normal (or what passed for normal in this town) life as a citizen of Storybrooke. She had taken over the animal shelter from David when he became mayor. There was Geppetto in the corner with young Pinnocho sitting next to his father, and Archie who had been his closest friend since an accident back in the Enchanted Forest had left the boy, now an old man, an orphan. Ariel, the occasional mermaid, another helpful soul from their journey to and from Neverland was there with her prince Eric. She had been a good friend to his Belle. In the back he spotted Anton the Giant, called Tiny, standing next to Lawrence, Belle's assistant from the library. It was odd and at the same time amazing that all these people had come together despite their pasts to celebrate their marriage. 

"Well, come on you two," Granny said. "You're holding up the party." But there was a hint of a smile on the old woman's face, and he made a note to attempt to be nicer to the grumpy old wolf. 

Not everyone had been invited. Despite the friendship that had developed with many of the women in town, Cinderella and Thomas and their daughter were not there. Belle had never particularly forgiven or forgotten the blond princess for her tricking Rumplestiltskin in the old world (despite his reassurance that it had all been a part of his plan) or for her attack on him in this one, and she was just as uncomfortable around him, though she was generally polite. The Blue Fairy was also conspicuously absent despite her usual presence at weddings. She had done her blessing but in general they left one another alone. 

"Well, you've done it, old man," Jefferson said, with a smile. He had been as close to a friend as Rumplestiltskin had in the old world. The only reason he and his daughter had not been present this morning was the decision he and Belle had made to have only the immediate family. Rumple accepted his congratulations and a glass of champagne that the Hatter pressed into his hand. 

"You look beautiful, Miss Belle," Grace had said. "I hope I will look that beautiful when I get married."

"Don't rush it, Rabbit," he father said fondly. "There is plenty of time for that later, much later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a long time, if you are reading this and keeping up, thank you. I have been meant to get back to this but life and a need to sort some long term stuff to do with the plot of this !verse has effected my ability to get back to it. There will be at least one other part (if you read Holiday Cheer, you might even have some notions).


	4. Epilogue

After several hours, food, the usual toasts, a beautiful wedding cake, and even a bit of dancing (who knew that Rumplestiltskin could actually dance), the happy couple had said their goodbyes amid a shower of rice, a new world custom that no one seemed to mind. There are had been a few who were slightly reluctant to pelt the Dark One with dried grain, but, with his son and grandson leading the throwing, soon enough there was a respectable send off, and the happy couple had retreated to the large black Cadillac, this time with Rumplestiltskin driving. Dove had been given the rest of the day (and the week for the most part) off, barring emergencies. 

Almost the entirety of the guests had gone outside to watch them drive away, and cheer as Granny, being generally the oldest except for possibly Marco, pulled off one of her shoes to throw for good luck. The shoe landed behind the rapidly departing vehicle, right side up in the middle of Main Street, and several people clicked off photos.

 

Inside, though, one of the guests was not smiling. The young man turned away from the proceedings with a disturbed expression on his face. It was his duty, he knew it. He had been put in place for exactly that reason. But lately he had been starting to question his duty. Okay, perhaps it wasn't just lately. The incident with the former Mayor at Christmas time had shaken his faith badly. After all, their purpose had never been to be cruel, but he had heard all about what the chess piece had done. Then there was what had happened to Bae. Admittedly, his superiors had claimed that was actually an accident, but he couldn't be so sure. It had been simple before, he had grown up in the order, and always firmly believed in the righteousness of their cause, but that was then and there, this was an entirely different world. 

He had gotten to know Belle, and even Rumplestiltskin a little, and he just couldn't see the evil. The man had saved them more than once. Then there was his family. How could he betray them, betray Belle and Henry, and all the rest? The man's phone rang just as he was chasing this thoughts around and contemplating silencing them with a drink. He really wasn't much of a drinker, but now seemed like a good time to start. 

"Well?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked, without even a greeting. 

"What..."

"Report," the man on the other end snapped at him. 

"The wedding and reception went off without incident. They are planning to spend their honeymoon at his cabin, though no one actually knows where that is. I think that was the point."

"That wasn't what I wanted to know. If I want a review of the reception, I'll read the 'Mirror'. What about the gift? Did he get the special present we added to the proceedings," the man on the phone asked. There was something in his voice, a sort of nasty glee. It wasn't helping him regain his faith in the cause, truth be told.

"I didn't see it," he said honestly. "But they didn't open their gifts here. Perhaps when they get back?" the young man suggested. 

"No, the timing won't work. Retrieve it and bring it back. There will be a better opportunity later. We will succeed in ridding this world of their evil, never you fear, brother." 

"Yes sir," he replied. There was no other answer, he thought miserably, and no way out, not for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was actually going through the notes for the next story in this series and realised that I had never actually posted the final part of this one. If you think that it is a set up for the next story (called 'A Beast and its Mate), then you would be right. Please do all the usual things. Also, while I know this series focuses on Fluff, Holidays and other things, I will actually take prompts on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while to write for those following this series. The actual impetus was the need to write fluff. Due to a problem with the Electrics which involves coordinating an Electrician, and ConEd, we have been without power for three days (day four at the moment) and have needed to write something seriously light. Thanks to my beta, Lauren for going through it. Thank you to all who are reading...Now I am going to leave this to the readers..
> 
> Do you want to see the reception, or at least part of it? I am on the fence about writing it, and so I am going to see if there is enough interest for it to be worth it. 
> 
> Thanks all.


End file.
